


Grew Up

by bernard_greybridge



Series: Everything Stays [3]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Adventure Time: Distant Lands, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, I rewrote Woke Up, Mild Angst, Obsidian Spoilers, Song fic, Spoilers, ish, that’s it that’s the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bernard_greybridge/pseuds/bernard_greybridge
Summary: Marceline has a new, much sappier and much more real, updated version of an old song she wants Bonnibel to listen to.
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Series: Everything Stays [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793179
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106
Collections: Adventure Time





	Grew Up

**Author's Note:**

> I can not tell you how much I relate to the message of Obsidian. For so long my suffering has fueled my art, and now I am in a good place emotionally with so many supportive friends. And it took so much time for me to learn that it was okay for me to let myself be happy and communicate my feelings, both the suffering and the sappy. And now my thesis is a sappy love story about self acceptance and loving oneself.

“Hey, Bonnie!” Marceline‘s voice rang out from the living room.

“Yeah?” Bonnibel’s head popped up from the kitchen, a cup on each hand. “What’s up, Marcy?”

“I finished writing a new song, and I want you to hear it.” The vampire grinned, baring her fangs. “It’s incredibly sappy, just how you like it.”

“That was fast,” the princess noted in surprised delight, offering her a bright red mug. “I thought you would spend more time breaking that in.”

Bonnibel gestured to the ukulele in Marceline’s hands. It was a gift from Finn after he heard about her old bass axe getting destroyed.

“Well, I didn’t so much write a new song as I did rewrite an old one.” The other woman twirled a strand of dark hair in one finger absentmindedly as she started absorbing the red color from her cup.

“Which one?” The pink haired woman took a sip from her own mug.

“Woke Up.” Marceline grinned sheepishly.

Bonnibel did a spit take, spraying her girlfriend with coffee.

“Before you get upset, just hear me out!” The vampire raised her arms placatingly, as the candy elemental eyed her dubiously. “When I first wrote that song, I was trying to blame you for all of my problems. I was just so hurt and angry at the time. You had a family, an entire kingdom that loved you. And you loved them back. I just hated sharing you, I guess. It’s not an excuse, I know. I’m just trying to explain what I was going through. I was lashing out. I didn’t mean any of it.”

“I’m sorry if I ever made you feel left out.” The princess squeezed her hand reassuringly as she handed her a napkin to scrub the coffee off of her.

“That wasn’t your fault.” The dark haired woman shook her head. “It wasn’t fair of me to expect you to spread yourself so thin. It’s just that you were the first person I met, other than Simon and my dad, who was pretty much immortal. After most of the humans were gone, I just got so jaded. I stopped seeing the point of being a hero and saving people like the Glass Kingdom, since I knew that eventually it wouldn’t matter. But you always cared about doing the right thing.”

The pink haired woman’s gaze dropped to their adjoined hands as she spoke.

“Not really.” She sighed. “I only ever really cared about being recognized for my inventions. I guess I was like you, in that regard. I was just seeking their attention.”

“I guess we were both pretty messed up kids.” Marceline laughed.

“That’s one way to put it.” Bonnibel smiled softly. “Anyway, I would love to hear your new song, Marcy.”

The half demon beamed at her, before carefully tuning her ukulele.

“So, this is basically an updated version of Woke Up.” Marceline shyly kept her eyes on the ukulele, still unused to being so vulnerable. “It’s what I was really feeling at the time, mixed with what I’m feeling now that it’s over.”

When she started strumming, as expected, the pink haired woman recognized the familiar chords, just in an acoustic version. Then, the half demon started to sing.

“Don't you see  
You're exactly what I was scared to be  
Royalty  
Drowning in all your responsibilities  
I believed  
That you were the one who could have been with me  
I believed  
That the two of us could have been happy

I'm so mad that we broke up  
But the both of us were acting so dumb  
I'm so mad that we broke up  
But all I had was you and you had your Candy Kingdom

I should say  
I was sort of a clingy kid in a way  
Then you came  
We would give each other misery and pain  
Such a shame  
I was so stuck-up, didn’t want to change  
We’re the same  
I didn’t believe you cared about me  
And I was still drowning

I'm so sad that we broke up  
But the both of us were acting so dumb  
I'm so sad that we broke up  
But all I had was you and you had your Candy Kingdom

But all I had was you and you had your Candy Kingdom  
We thought we were so clever  
But we were both acting so dumb  
Got left alone because you had to rule your Candy Kingdom  
We were getting closer  
Got scared and said I am so done

I still really cared about you  
Yeah, I still really cared about, I still really cared about  
You, you  
And I still wished you all the best  
‘Cause Bonnie I'm not over it

I'm so glad that we broke up  
‘Cause we were both acting so dumb  
I'm so glad that we broke up  
‘Cause all I had was you and you had your Candy Kingdom  
I'm so glad that we grew up  
‘Cause we were both acting so dumb  
I'm so glad that we grew up  
‘Cause all I had was you and you had your Candy Kingdom”

At first, Bonnibel’s face scrunched up in thought. Marceline was glad that they had broken up? But then she thought back on how much they had both changed since they grew apart. How Bonnibel learned how to be more humble. How Marceline learned how to be more human. It upset her a little, knowing that it could never have worked out between them in the past. But, like her brilliant girlfriend said, she was glad that they had both grown up.

The princess waited until the final chords were struck, before leaning in and slotting her lips against the vampire’s.

“I love you,” the candy elemental whispered into the kiss.

“I told you I would start getting all sappy,” the half demon murmured with bated breath. “I love you, too, Bonnie.”

“I’m so glad that you woke up, Marcy.” Bonnibel smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not even in this fandom, why have I written 3 fics for it?  
> Twitter: @berning_bridges https://twitter.com/berning_bridges  
> Tumblr: bern-the-bridge https://bern-the-bridge.tumblr.com  
> 


End file.
